Talk:Hello! Project Wiki
Hi, My name is EXodius and I represent wiki.jpopstop.com. While we have no issues with other wikis out there, this particular wiki has caught the attention of several of the contributors. Specifically, many of the pages on this wiki are direct copies of the ones on wiki.jpopstop.com. Even your front page has several sections from our front page. I'd like to kindly ask that your wiki edits the offending pages accordingly (there's too many to simply list). Hard facts (such as release dates) are no problem. It's when you copy entire paragraphs/pages that are an issue. Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter. --EXodius Is this is a girls j-pop? It is yes or no? List of Releases Sometimes I will go on generasia.com where they have full lists of Hello! Project releases year by year, but sometimes it's incomplete (they don't even have one up for 2012 yet) and I don't want to make an account to edit it. Anyway, I was wondering if it would be alright if we made pages like that here. It would likely be more accurate since this is a H!P wiki and the users here know about that info. Please let me know ASAP and I'll get started on it! 01:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was me, I always forget to log in. WonderBuono! 01:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits I have noticed that a few editors on here feel they are inclined to delete what others due. Now i realize that people make mistakes when editing, i have many times and i dont mind when people edit what i have done wrong. What i do have a problem with is when i add something to the site that is relevant information it gets deleted. I know that this wikia neds to be under control and there should be people who are very familiar with Hello! Project monitoring, but i think it has gotten out of hand, it is now whatever i do gets deleted. Please stop and take consideration of what you are deleting. Just because you dont like what was posted doesnt mean that others will. Mano Needs Love Too I noticed after a long time that Mano Erina is not on the title page slideshow. i tried to add her in myself but the edit preview still did not include her. I did not want to mess up the wiki so i though maybe somebody could add her into the slide as she is a part of Hello! Project. Firstly, please sign your talk messages; thank you! Secondly, the slideshow only lets you add 4 pictures, so it's best to leave it the way it is. WonderBuono! (talk) 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I MEET REINA! I was spending my holiday in Tokyo thos year and I went to a handshake event and met Reina, I still giddy about it!! If you are in Japan i recommend it, the girls are super sweet, and dealt with my limited japanese haha I met Reina, too! :3 Actually, LoVendoЯ to be exact. I went to San Francisco for the J-Pop Summit Festival just for them and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. I barely saw their faces at the concert. But I manage to get a ticket for their album, LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK and signing session. Man, they look amazing in person. Neesan has an outgoing personality. okamari has a very sweet personality - no really, I just wanted to hug her. XD Reina has a very cute voice and personality. Even more than what we see on video♡ And Marin is somewhat a cool personality (despite her secret otaku self), just like we see her as. She's so pretty too. Her signature was the most interesting because it was "MM" ('M'orning 'M'usume?) Anyways, I had a fun time and I glad i got to see them up close! --Maopyon (talk) 16:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I think it's time to remove some trivia points. ;~; there is just too many and the front page is too long. We can make a page for just trivia points.... --Maopyon (talk) 23:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. Maopyon (talk) 00:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) 3+ Videos Is it okay to post more that 3 videos now that nearly all releases lately are double/triple A-sides? I feel like limiting to 3 will kinda discriminate another video if it came it literally a week ago (yes, i'm talking about the 2 satoumi movement mvs at the front page). --Maopyon (talk) 08:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I Tried I tried creating the twitter template. Supposedly the timeline is suppose to show up, but I only got a link. Please tell me if anyone sees it or not~ --Maopyon (talk) 04:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) latest news Hi. Can someone change it so that it doesn't sound that the trainees or parents have a choice? Ut's the higher-up's decision and they still have yet to considered where to debut them. --Maopyon 22:59, May 8, 2017 (UTC)